I Will Save You, Always
by oxxDarkxVampirexAngelxAniexxo
Summary: SPOILERS. Yuuki was always a pureblood vampire and was raised by other vampires ever since she was young and lost her memory. Now that she is old enough she can attend Cross Academy with her bodyguard, Seiren. But will more bad come from this than good?
1. Prologue

Vampire Knight Story:

I Will Save You, Always

-

-

Chapter 1 : The Beginning

-

WARNING! SPOILERS!

-

**Summary:** Yuuki was always a pureblood but was brought up by other vampires since she was young and lost her memory. Now that she is old enough she can attend Cross Academy night class with her best friend and bodyguard, Seiren.

-

This is just a prologue to explain the major circumstances of the main character of the story – Yuuki -, which have lead up to the start of the story.

There is also a short paragraph underneath the prologue to set the scene of the story and show where I will be beginning – The event that leads Yuuki to be sent away.

By the way, in this story, Vampire Hunter's weapons are powerful enough to leave scars on vampires if they are hurt by them, even on a pureblood.

-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

-A-

- - - -

Yuuki was brought up in another pureblood family once she lost her memories at the age of five. She remained a pureblood vampire but with no memory of the past and so she was made to believe that the pureblood vampires she lives with are her family.

Vampires and hunters are always attacking her for her precious and unique pure blood so she needs someone to protect and guard her from these dangers. Seiren, a vampire from an aristocrat family has been her bodyguard ever since Yuuki was a child. They have grown up together and become best of friends, which actually turns out to be a problem.

Ever since she can remember, Yuuki can't stand others being hurt to protect her. Whenever an attempt is made against Yuuki's life, Seiren is willing to protect Yuuki with her own life. But Yuuki doesn't want Siren to be hurt, so Yuuki is always pushing Seiren out of harms way and being hurt instead and she has the many scars of hunter's weapons to prove it.

Finally her 'parents' have had enough of her careless attitude and they decide to send her to Cross Academy where she will be under the watchful eye and protection of Kaname Kuran - the most powerful pureblood.

- - -

-a-

- - -

"Yuuki-sama! Yuuki-Sama! Please wake up Yuuki-sama! Are you okay?"

Yuuki groggily came to. Her head was pounding and there was a sharp pain in her abdomen. She could hear people shouting to her, they sounded worried.

The pain she felt was growing worse as she regained consciousness. It was almost too much to bear for any other vampire, but she had been through this before and by now was used to the pain and the numbness that came with it.

Deciding that it was about time she should awaken and get up properly to stop everyone worrying about her so much, she slowly opened her eyes.

Yuuki took in her surroundings and as she noticed where she was she suddenly and very sharply recalled how she got to be lying on the ground in pain in the main entrance hall of her home.

- - - -

-A-

That was the Prologue and the first part of my story, 'I will save you, always'.

I hope it was okay and that everyone liked it.

My writing skills have improved lately due to taking A-level English Language, but if there are any major mistakes – such as grammatical or tense – then please let me know and I will try to fix them as soon as possible.

I don't think I have explained everything in the prologue as well as I would have liked to but I wanted to leave some of the main details out so that there will be surprises and twists in the story later on.

However, if there are any points anyone is particularly unsure about then please let me know and I will try to answer any queries - that won't be revealed later on.

I will be showing more about Yuuki's past throughout the story and how it links to her current life.

There will also be flashback chapters of her life when she was a child and growing up, so hopefully all the details will be filled in during those scenes.

Yuuki and Seiren are two of the main characters in this story along with Kaname. Zero, Sayori, the headmaster, the night class and a few of the day class will also be featured throughout this story, along with the pureblood family and Seiren's family who I have created.

I won't make any promises for when I will update this story because I tend to break them. I will also let y'all know now that my story updates are very irregular due to the fact that I am an annoyingly busy person right now and I also have other stories, which I ought to get to. I must loose many readers because of my bad habits but I hope y'all will stick with me and keep reading my stories.

Thanks very much for reading this

Please review

…Anie


	2. The Beginning

I Will Save You, Always

-

-

Chapter 1 : The Beginning

-

-

-

**Summary:** Yuuki has just escaped death, again. Seiren and Yuuki are healed and fine once again, hoping to get back to their normal lives when they are summoned to meet with the master of the house. Yuuki's parents have a surprise in store for them, but it won't be a good one.

-

Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter and to those people who have already alerted and favourited my new story.

Especially thanks to** ApocalypticDisaster **who reviewed. I am so glad you like it and yes I have decided that this will be mostly a Kaname x Yuuki pairing, after all, they are just meant to be together. :"] . Although at first it will be more Seiren x Yuuki and there will be some Zero x Yuuki, there will be a lot of Kaname x Yuuki later on in the story and even some Seiren x surprise night class member who I refuse to reveal yet, lol. :"] . I hope you will continue to find this story interesting. Anie xx

-

Now, here is the first and very long chapter to read, my treat to you, especially for the holidays. ^__^

-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

-A-

- - - - -

Deciding that it was about time she should awaken and get up properly to stop everyone worrying about her so much, she slowly opened her eyes.

Yuuki took in her surroundings and as she noticed where she was she suddenly and very sharply recalled how she got to be lying on the ground in pain in the main entrance hall of her home.

- -

-a-

- -

(10 minutes ago in the entrance hall of the Kiyomizu mansion; a supposedly 'hidden' Japanese pureblood vampire family who had moved back to Japan a few years ago.)

-

Yuuki had decided she had had enough of hiding out in this mansion. Once a fortnight, during daylight hours when her family were asleep she would leave with Seiren –her bodyguard- for a few hours to explore the world outside of her prison and be back before anyone noticed.

It just so happened that today had been one of those days when she went out, only to be prevented from doing so when a group of vampire hunters stormed in. Yuuki had been descending the main staircase with Seiren right next to her when the attack came.

Yuuki was just reaching the bottom of the stairs when the main doors were thrown open with sudden force. Bright light blinded most of the vampires as it bathed the entrance hall in the suns rays. Yuuki was immune to the effects of the sun because of her unique powers so it didn't affect her and she saw exactly what was coming next. The usual. Seiren had been trained not to be bothered by the harsh glare of the sun when her master was in danger so she had no trouble springing in to action along with Yuuki as two vampire hunters stormed in, anti-vampire guns blazing and hunters swords at their sides. Immediately the skilled hunters took in their surroundings and spotted who they were looking for. Their target was of course Yuuki a most feared and deadly pureblood vampire.

Aiming their weapons at her they charged, shooting and cutting down any vampire who stood in their way. Yuuki just stood their calmly dodging their hazardous yet carelessly aimed bullets while she waited for them to get closer to her. Their swords were also deadly to a pureblood vampire like herself, if used in the right way, but she wasn't too worried, this had happened to her many times before, it was the normal routine. And as usual, the scene that continued to play out before her bored her.

Hunters had been trying to assassinate her ever since she can remember and quite frankly she was getting quite sick of it. She was quite content to just watch the vampire hunters and laugh at their silly and pointless attempt at killing her before she swiftly and efficiently dealt with them, but Seiren just had to always step in to protect her. She had told Seiren many times that this wasn't necessary but she never listened. So just like always Seiren stepped in between the hunters and their target; facing the assassins and shielding her master.

The hunters had reached them at last and with no bullets left in their guns, having dispensed them all in failing to kill Yuuki they unsheathed their anti-vampire swords and attacked. The bodyguard in the way of their target made no difference to them. However, they were so sure that they could easily dispatch them both that they failed to notice that the girl had drawn hidden daggers from her back and was getting ready to kill them in an instant. They swung their swords ungracefully and with force at the vampire standing in their way, confident that they would kill her with one blow.

Suddenly she counteracted their moves with daggers that seemed to have appeared out of thin air and fought them viciously for such a meek looking woman; they hadn't noticed her deadly icy glare yet. She easily blocked their advancements and pushed them back away from Yuuki, back towards the open doors but in to the shadows so that she wasn't hurt by the sunlight too much. Seiren dealt deadly blows but her opponents were quick on their feet so she only managed to get a few slices in to them, two to the arm of the first hunter and one to the leg and one to the gut of the second hunter. She kept narrowly missing their necks by inches. But she wasn't about to give up.

As she stopped a blow from the first hunter she turned to the second one and harshly stabbed her dagger through his beating heart, which stopped it's beating almost instantly as she pulled her dagger from his chest and let him drop to the floor, blood pooling around him as he quickly died.

She glanced in the direction of Yuuki to see if she was still all right; she was. Suddenly Yuuki's eyes met hers and Yuuki gasped loudly, signalling shock and surprise, which was rarely shown from the usually calm and collected pureblood. Swiftly turning to the first hunter again she didn't expect what she saw and was caught unawares. His rage drove him on and he flung Seiren back easily, dealing a small yet deep cut to her forearm; nothing fatal but it would hurt for a while. Overcome with grief and anger for his fallen comrade, who now lay dead on the floor, the first attacker picked up his team mates' sword and wielding two now he lashed out at the momentarily startled Seiren. Seiren barely had time to blink before the sword came down upon her.

She knew what would happen now, her carelessness and over-concern for her master's safety had gotten her killed. But suddenly and just in time, a shape darted in front of her and blocked the attack, taking the most likely fatal wound instead. Yuuki now stood in front of Seiren as she stood up, shielding her with her own body and taking the sword blow straight through her stomach. The man let go of the sword that was now sticking through Yuuki's abdomen and stumbled backwards in shock and fear. This pureblood must be crazy if she is willing to take a wound like that just to save a servant was all he could think as he numbly stared at the vampires before him.

Yuuki growled a fierce animalistic sound of fury as she pulled the hunters sword out of her and proceeded to break it in half, not caring about the electric shocks she felt it give her as she held it. She tossed the crumbled pieces to the far end of the room and stepped to the side to let Seiren up, all the time keeping an eye on the hunter who seemed to be in growing shock before her. Yuuki had no mercy for those who endangered Seiren's life and had interrupted her day out. She was more bothered about this than the fact that he had been trying to kill her; he had inconvenienced her and he would pay dearly with his life. Seiren tried to intervene as Yuuki advanced upon the assassin but Yuuki just used her power over her as a pureblood and ordered her aside and out of harm way, so Seiren could no longer move to help or stop her master.

The hunter had stumbled so far back that he had tripped over his dead friend's body and just lay there staring, eyes wide in terror and filled with tears as Yuuki got closer and closer to him. She was toying with the hunter; she enjoyed this part so much. But she didn't have much time to punish him right now, not, she judged, with the rapidly growing cold numb feeling that was spreading throughout her body, radiating form her wound, which would soon overpower her senses. So she swiftly and with lightning fast speed grabbed one of Seiren's daggers from the ground where she had dropped them as she had fallen earlier when the hunter had cornered her and had been about to kill her.

She pulled the man up high in the air and shoved him against a tough marble wall; hearing cracks as his pitiful body broke. She continued to hold him by his throat and watched amused for a minute as he hung there in her iron tight grip, gasping for air and making horrible gurgling sounds as she crushed his windpipe. It was over within mere seconds; Yuuki deftly plunged the dagger in to his carotid artery in his throat and flung him to the floor, already dead.

Everyone was out of danger now that she had eliminated the immediate threat. However, Yuuki had finally begun to feel the effects of being run through with an anti-vampire sword. As she unsteadily and slowly made her way towards Seiren to free her from the command she swayed violently on her feet and in an instant her legs collapsed underneath her and she fell to the floor, unconscious.

As she drifted and slipped in to an unconscious state she realised that this happened every time her life was in danger. Seiren tries to protect her –which is her job that she is actually very good at- but Yuuki thinks of Seiren as more of a best friend than servant so she doesn't want her to be hurt. Yuuki always ends up having to use her power as a pureblood over Seiren –a noble vampire- which is something she doesn't like to do, to keep her away from the battles as she defends herself against the hunters instead.

- - -

-a-

- - -

A long time ago when Yuuki was young –about 5 or 6 years old- she had lost all her memories. The earliest thing she can remember is waking up in the snow with a rogue vampire hovering over her, ready to drink her precious blood. Luckily Seiren's older sister, Morgana, who had been taking Seiren home at the time from her house, had come to her rescue when she sensed the young pureblood alone out in the snowy night.

Seiren was only 10 at the time but she was already one of the best pureblood vampire protectors there was and she had been learning under her sister for years. At such a young age she was already even better and more naturally attune with her skills than her older sister, Morgana.

As they got closer to where they sensed the pureblood vampire they also sensed a rogue vampire. A dirty Level E in the same area as a pureblood was never a good coincidence. Quickening their pace they came to the clearing where the vampires were and saw a young girl pureblood about to be attacked by the bloodthirsty vampire.

They darted forwards instantly when they saw his fangs reaching to the purebloods neck. Siren was faster though and as she saw the terrified look on the girl's face she didn't think, she just reacted instinctively. She threw herself in front of the girl and protected her as the now thoroughly annoyed vampire slashed out in frustration and cut Seiren deeply all along her back. As Seiren slumped over the pureblood to protect her while she only just managed to stay conscious, Morgana reached them and expertly killed the rogue vampire off with a fatal and quick blow to the heart.

As the level E turned to dust Morgana saw her little sister covering the pureblood girl. She gasped in horror as she stared at the blood seeping out her sisters back from the slash dealt by the rogue vampire. Seiren was barely able to keep herself up to stop herself from crushing the pureblood in her arms with her dead body weight and she was feeling feint now. The wound was too deep and it almost penetrated her heart so she may not survive, even for a vampire with healing abilities this wound was likely to be deadly.

Seiren stared at the pureblood girl and made sure she was okay before she rolled her body to the side and collapsed to the ground, barely alive now. Morgana couldn't believe it, she needs to save her sister now, but how, with a wound like that there was nothing any ordinary vampire could do for her.

Yuuki realised that the girl who just rescued her will die because she protected her. She wanted to repay this girl and she knew exactly how. She may not know who she was but Yuuki knows who she is now and she is a new person, a pureblood girl who can remember all of the things she has learnt about vampires and herself during her mysterious and clouded past. So she bit own on her wrist with her sharp pointed fangs to draw blood and pushed it against the girl's mouth, forcing it down her throat as she continued to make her to drink it. In return Yuuki took a little of Seiren's blood to make up for the loss and to allow the pure blood to be dominant in Seiren's body so that she could heal. Her blood saved Seiren from death.

From that moment on the two vampires would forever share a unique bond from the sacred act of exchange blood. After that night, to feel truly whole they had to stay together, to be separated would eventually kill them. Seiren would follow Yuuki anywhere and for all of time. So Yuuki decided that Seiren would be her bodyguard from now on – actually her codename for best friend.

Morgana and Siren took Yuuki with them and reported to the vampire council on this urgent matter. Since Yuuki couldn't remember who she was or her past as a vampire it was up to them to help her and find her family. For almost a month Yuuki stayed with Seiren and her family, under their protection until her parents were at last revealed.

Suddenly one day Kaname Kuran showed up and he somehow knew her. He explained everything to them, about how she was in a vampire hunter related accident and was hurt just after her family had moved back to Japan. The incident seemed to have mysteriously made her loose all memory of her past life. He then brought her 'parents' to her and sorted everything out with the vampire council so that Yuuki could return to her family. Everyone took his word for it because she had no memory and he was a very trustworthy and important person in the vampire world.

Yuuki's story was already somewhat of a 'hot topic' in the vampire community and the mystery being solved didn't cool her popularity down. Not since she was apparently a blind pureblood vampire with no memory of her life as a pureblood; also her power hadn't been revealed yet but it was said to be 'dangerous'.

The family had only just recently moved back to Japan from France and as Kaname explained, some of Yuuki's memories had been sealed on purpose because of a horrendous incident that had occurred recently and had been the cause of their relocation. But no one could explain why she had lost all memories of her past with her family since she was only supposed to forget the terrifying attempt that had been made on her life.

After all, she was the only pureblood girl that was missing and that could remember how to speak French as well as Japanese and English. She still seemed to have some of her memories intact, like skill ones and knowledge about her race and humans and hunters. She could also remember the way she was brought up to be cold and emotionless and to love someone who she can't quite remember. But she cannot remember anything else besides her name. Nothing of her past, how she lived, or who her family are. So Yuuki had to take everything on the word of the vampire council and purebloods and what little evidence there was – such as photographs that her parents had of her with a stuffed toy rabbit, which she vaguely recalled.

- - -

-a-

- - -

Yuuki was still a little disoriented from feinting and as she made to get up she struggled and stumbled slightly. She quickly balanced herself and patiently waited until she didn't feel lightheaded anymore. As she looked around she found that the main doors had been closed and secured tightly and staff had arrived on the scene. They were all staring at her but when she glanced in their direction they averted their eyes and stood waiting for orders. Yuuki was about to issue commands when she saw that Seiren was still unmoving under her previous pureblood demand. She quickly undid the curse and mentally slapped herself for leaving Seiren in such a helpless state as she fell unconscious; she needed more self-control that's all, she didn't need to fall unconscious every time she was almost fatally wounded, it was ridiculous and most annoying to her.

"Miss Yuuki, are you alright now?" Seiren asked her master as she started towards her.

Yuuki registered the urgent tone in Seiren's voice and as she looked down at herself she noticed why. Blood was still trickling down her from the stomach wound she had just received. She looked around her at the startled servants and particularly at the small pool of blood that had gathered on the floor beneath her where she had laid just moments ago. Trying to straighten up a little and seem more dignified that she currently felt, Yuuki smoothed her clothes down. But it was no use; she still looked like a wreck, but a magnificent and beautiful wreck at least. She walked gracefully and elegantly –as usual- over to the huge full-length mirror that was placed just to the side of the grand staircase.

Anyone who did not know about Yuuki's abilities would have been shocked and amazed by the girl checking her appearance in the mirror since technically she was supposed to be blind ever since she was found after having had lost her memories some years ago. But unknowingly to anyone except those entrusted with her secret, thanks to her power as a pureblood vampire she was able to overcome this. She still looks blind to everyone and acts like it in front of them to keep up appearances; it tricks everyone in to a false sense of security by making them think she is a weak pureblood.

No glow or hint of red is shown in her eyes like normal vampires have and her pupils don't contract when subjected to light. Instead she sees through a haze of blood red colour that tints her vision but still allows her to see, as long as she has her eyes open; she is blind to every other colour and can only see red. She stared at herself in the mirror and noticed the patch of dark red blood that was still growing and staining her outfit; it just so happened that she was wearing one of her favourite light red coloured dresses.

Yuuki sighed in annoyance and disappointment. She couldn't leave now, not looking like this and certainly not now that everyone was awake. It was at times like this that she really wanted to kill all of the vampire hunters just so that they wouldn't ruin her life for once. Unfortunately, according to the treaty between vampires and hunters, they were not allowed to kill each other, unless in self-defence or if it was an ex-human vampire. So she would just have to make do with the few –supposedly ex (according to the council) vampire hunters who decided to attack her every month.

Turning on her heel Yuuki staked back up the grand staircase and down the hall to her rooms to change before anyone else saw her in this appalling state. Seiren gave the servants instructions on what to do with the bodies and then told them to clean up and when the Masters of the house wake up they would no doubt want to see their daughter, Yuuki, so they should set up 'tea' (aka blood) in the ground floor sitting room. Seiren then followed closely behind her mistress, Yuuki, trailing after her and ready to help.

- - -

-a-

- - -

Yuuki stalked in to her room at the end of the hallway and immediately went over to her huge full-length mirror against the far wall and took in the bedraggled sight of herself. As expected, her wound was still bleeding profusely and it was getting on her nerves now. It had been a hunter's weapon that had pierced through the tough skin of her stomach so even though as a vampire she had amazing healing abilities it would take a while to heal and would definitely hurt for a while. Turning away from the mirror Yuuki unzipped her dress and stepped out of it, flinging it in to her bin –another perfectly good outfit ruined. She then turned to face the mirror again and began her grooming process.

Picking up her hairbrush from her nightstand she stood still in front of the mirror and pulled the brush through her very long and naturally straight hair, detangling all the knots. Usually someone would insist on doing all this for her, so that she didn't have to make the effort, but Yuuki secretly enjoyed taking care of herself like a normal human does. She calmed slightly from her previous raging temper and neatly put her hair in to a French plait to keep it out of the way of her wound.

Now that she looked a little more presentable, but still only stood in her underwear, Yuuki relaxed and noticed Seiren was in the room, she had closed the door to give Yuuki privacy and was now standing behind her and over to her left, by the wardrobe. As soon as Seiren knew Yuuki had seen her she was by the girls side in a second. They glanced at each other's reflections in the mirror for a moment and then simultaneously turned to face each other. Yuuki looked Seiren up and down, evaluating the vampire girl and taking note of the wounds she had sustained from the hunters. She was entranced and silent as she studied Seiren's individual wounds. Seiren just stood there silently, not making any move or showing any signs of pain when Yuuki pressed at her sore wounds. She let her master examine her wounds, but right now Seiren was more concerned about Yuuki than herself. After a couple of minutes she couldn't take this anymore, she knew Yuuki was just worried about her but Seiren had more reason to be worried about her right now. She couldn't let this take much longer, not with Yuuki still rapidly loosing blood and getting paler and paler by the second.

"Master, please listen to me." Seiren urged Yuuki.

But Yuuki knew what Seiren was thinking and right now she didn't care. Yuuki was angry at the hunters for doing this to Seiren and she needed to catalogue all of her friends wounds in her mind so that she could heal her effectively and remember how much pain to inflict on the next hunter that came along, for revenge for them doing this to Seiren. She heard Seiren clearly calling her and trying to get her attention but Yuuki chose to ignore it as she continued.

Realising she was getting nowhere Seiren switched tactics and changed to being a concerned friend rather than an insistent servant.

"Yuuki." She whispered, her voice wavering slightly in worry.

Suddenly Yuuki jolted up from inspecting Seiren's abrasions and stared in to the girl's eyes. She was a little shocked; Seiren rarely called her just Yuuki, usually there was a 'sama' after it or something formal. But lately she had been more intimate in this way and had called her 'Yuuki' a lot more often. This was one of the rare occasions when Seiren acted as Yuuki's friend first instead of servant. It had had the desired effect and made Yuuki focus on what Seiren had to say.

"Yuuki, please look after yourself first. Don't worry about me so much." Seiren begged her to see reason.

"How can I not worry about you Seiren, when you have wounds from vampire hunter weapons marring your perfect beautiful skin."

"But Yuuki you have a dangerous wound that you have to take care of, its much more urgent than my wounds." Seiren insisted.

Everything Seiren was saying was true but Yuuki knew that if she sorted out her cut first then she probably wouldn't have enough energy to heal Seiren's too. She had to help Seiren first and then focus on herself. In Yuuki's opinion her own welfare came second to her precious Seiren's.

"Shush now Seiren. I will do what I want and I will heal us both very soon, so try not to worry so much. Now, stay quiet while I concentrate." Yuuki told Seiren with finality in her tone.

Before Seiren could object anymore, Yuuki turned to her and softly pressed her lips against the girls, kissing her lightly to reassure her everything was going to be fine. She pulled her precious Seiren against her and held her tightly as she started the healing process. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply as she emptied her mind to channel her pureblood power. She then pulled up the image of the individual cuts on Seiren to the front of her mind and with a heavy sigh she let out her power. A gold mist appeared and flowed from Yuuki's slightly parted lips and it swept over Seiren's body, seeking out the wounds and settling on them all. Now Yuuki had to imagine them being closed up and the power did exactly as she instructed it. In moments it did its magic, a slight burning sensation took over Seiren for a second before it disappeared and the mist was gone, leaving her cuts all healed up and barely showing a light scar.

Yuuki opened her eyes slowly as she came back to the real world and let go of the amazing power that she held, leaving it to settle back in to the depths of her heart. Walking backwards now, Yuuki lead them to the bed and sat down heavily on the edge. A soft sigh escaped Yuuki's lips as she relaxed a little. Seiren untangled herself from Yuuki's grip and held her at arms length to take a good luck at her state. She looked worn out and unstable. Her dress that had been ruined was in the bin and now Seiren can see the real damage done by the slice in her stomach, which blood was still soaking out from.

It was a nasty wound, even for a pureblood. Seiren noticed that Yuuki also had a cut on her head from where she fell unconscious on the ground. Yuuki was shivering a little too, from the pain and the shock, but she was obviously trying to stay strong in front of Seiren.

Just before Seiren could say anything though, Yuuki noticed the worried look Seiren was giving her and decided it was about time to sort this mess out before she got too weak. Reaching forward Yuuki checked that Seiren's cuts had healed up properly first before she focused her energy on herself and closing her own wound, which would undoubtedly leave another annoying battle scar. It only took a few minutes of deep concentration but afterwards she was exhausted from it, she wasn't invincible after all, just immortal - so she still got tired and could be hurt like anyone else.

It was getting close to night-time now, the sun was setting and the moon was rising high in to the now dark blue-black coloured sky. Yuuki has an unusual habit of sleeping during the night like humans so it was about time for her to rest now anyway, she had had a very exhausting day. Seiren changed her mistress in to nightclothes, since Yuuki was too tired to really move at all by now. Then Seiren lay her down in her bed and changed in to nightclothes herself. She then lay down comfortably next to Yuuki where she proceeded to hold the weakened pureblood tightly against her and pulled the covers up around them.

As she watched her master peacefully and exhaustedly fall sleep and watched the deep rhythmic breathing of her chest moving up and down, Seiren fell asleep against her, silently thanking the gods that Yuuki was still with her, alive. Even for one more day was a treasure to Seiren, especially with the difficult and dangerous life Yuuki lives.

- - -

-a**- **

- - -

Yuuki had only been five minutes in to being fast asleep when she started dreaming.

She could feel herself falling, falling, and falling down. Looking down all she sees is a pit of darkness surrounding her. Then suddenly she stops falling and lands in a soft blanket of snow. Looking around, all she sees is snow; a vast blank slate of snow surrounds her. When Yuuki gets over the jolt of the surprisingly light and barely harmful fall she finds that she can't move. Voices and thoughts rush through her head and invade her fragile mind. But as soon as they start up they disappear and are gone; Yuuki is yet again left alone in her mind. Loneliness sweeps over her like a wave as she realises that she was truly alone. Looking around again, for any signs of change or life, she spots a bright light in the distance.

Finally she gets up and notices a big mansion, which wasn't there before. Curious, Yuuki wanders over to it, not knowing what she might find, even though, she kept going. As she gets closer she sees that vicious looking vampires are surrounding it. Positive that she can defend herself even here she creeps forward, getting closer and closer towards the building as a scene plays out before her. No one seems to even notice her yet. Yuuki stands stock still and watches patiently as the scene unfolds right in front of her. There is a tall man - a vampire - all of a sudden who appears just to the right of her, but he still doesn't see her as he faces another tall vampire man across from them. She can't make out their faces, no matter how hard she squints at them. They are blurred and she can barely even make them out as it is. Even with her heightened vampire senses she can only see their body figures and can only tell if they are male or female.

Giving up trying to identify them she just continues to watch, silent and intrigued. All of a sudden the man next to her is fighting the other man across from them. They are locked in a fierce blaze of hatred and fury; she can feel it radiating from them. Then a woman - another vampire - appears on the balcony of the mansion behind them and shouts to the man who was next to her. She thinks she hears a name, maybe Haruka, but she can't be sure. When he answers its completely muffled and she cant make out a word, but when it is over they blow a kiss to each other and then the woman disappears inside while the man goes back to the battle. After that it is over too quickly it seems, the man who was next to her backs up from his opponent and a young boy - who she can sense is an unusually powerful vampire – rushes out of the house towards the man who is now next to her again and kneeling on the ground, clutching his chest tightly. As soon as the boy reaches them the man whispers something inaudible and shatters. He is dead and now the boy takes over the battle.

The boy is beating the man easily but for some reason he cant make the final blow, so he leaves the man in a condition inches away from death, to be carried off by his lackeys, - the other vampires surrounding them it seems – barely alive.

Yuuki is so curious as to what is going on but alas she cannot make out who these people are, their faces and voices are still blurred and distorted. Everyone but the boy has disappeared now. She turns back towards the boy after watching the man be carried away, only to see him facing her and inches away. He pushes her backwards and makes no move to leave like she thought he would. Yuuki had been invisible to everyone except him, she had been careless to be so sure of herself and now she was facing up against this strange and unidentifiable person. However, when she tries to reach out to him he just turns to her and points, chanting the words 'your dead' - as if it's unbelievable and unreal that she is there - over and over again.

Those words have an unexpected effect on her. Suddenly her head is pounding and she cries out in pain as she falls to the snow covered ground, clutching her head. This is the worst pain she has felt in a long while. She stares at the boy through teary eyes, confused and still trying to figure out what is going on through the pain.

That is when her dream shatters like glass and she is falling again. But this time there is blood everywhere. Even through blurred red vision and the pain she can still make out the blood. Looking down at herself she is covered in it; dark red stained her. It was like this for only a minute, falling back down again, but this time instead of the dark there was a sea of blood. Right now she would have preferred the darkness to this. The next thing she knew she woke up with a jolt, barely even remembering what the dream was about, only that there was a lot of blood. It sent a shiver down her spine before she calms herself. Yuuki lies back down, settling her previously racing heartbeat and relaxing in to Seiren's embrace again as she falls asleep, with no weird dreams to haunt her this time.

- - -

-a-

- - -

Yuuki wakes up refreshed and with lot more energy than she had had before she had fallen asleep after using so much power earlier. She turns in the comfortable bed to see that Seiren is awake now too. The girl opens her sleepy dazed eyes and smiles at Yuuki as she fully wakes up.

"Did you sleep well?" Seiren asked Yuuki in a strained groggy whisper.

"I woke up once, as usual, but other than that I slept fine. How about you?" She replied

"I slept quite well considering how worried I was about you and the nasty wound you took. Was it that dream again?" Seiren asked her worriedly.

"You ought not to worry about me so much Seiren. I can take care of myself you know, I'm older now. But yeah it was the same dream. I have it every time I sleep and all I can ever remember when I wake up is the blood and the darkness. I still have no idea what it means." Yuuki explained to her friend.

Seiren is the only one who Yuuki can talk to like this. She has so many problems so having a best friend like Seiren stops her from going mad. She is lucky to have Seiren and cares for her deeply, like a sister. That is why Yuuki always protects her.

Getting out of bed and standing up, Yuuki slowly wonders over to the mirror – taking her nightgown off in the process to reveal her body, dressed only in underwear - and looks at her reflection. She has many scars to prove exactly how much she cares for Seiren. As she stares at her mirror image and the marks on her body, Seiren follows after Yuuki and stands behind the younger girl. (Seiren is 20 and Yuuki is 16) She has seen Yuuki do this many times now, after she has sustained a new injury. Seiren watches Yuuki stand there and outline all the scars on her body. She hates what Yuuki does for her, the sacrifices she makes to save her when it is supposed to be the other way round. But no matter what she will always love this girl for what she does too; Seiren will always stay by Yuuki's side.

She is almost on the verge of tears by seeing how much Yuuki has sacrificed her own life to save her. Not being able to take much more of Yuuki analysing herself, Seiren pulls the girl back against her, both of them still facing the mirror. She wraps one arm across Yuuki's chest to keep her in place while with the other hand she traces the new and deep scar that Yuuki has from the stab of the hunter's sword she took earlier. With her soft fingertips she gently brushes against the sealed wound and bows her head to whisper softly in Yuuki's ear; "Your perfect the way you are, so please don't criticise your body anymore Yuuki."

Suddenly there was knock on the door and when Seiren answered, a maid called to them that the masters of the house had just woken. Seiren calls back, "Thank you, you may go, I will get Yuuki-sama ready."

With a sigh Seiren drops the subject, not bothering to wait for a reply from Yuuki, knowing it would never come – just like all the other times this had happened and Seiren had begged her to stop being so foolish and careless with her own life. She lets go of Yuuki and moves over to the wardrobe to get out their clothes to change in to, the meeting with Yuuki's parents was bound to be soon now that they had awoken.

Just as Seiren had known, Yuuki didn't respond. She just stood there staring at her reflection for a few more seconds and then acted as if nothing had happened. Yuuki went over to the window near her bed and opened the curtains. It was pitch black outside by now, darkness covered every inch of the unlit grounds of the house and Yuuki shivered at this.

She was used to seeing the world in red but in her dreams she knew what this darkness really looked like, because in her dreams she could see clearly. The dark scared her, a pureblood vampire, more than anything else. This made her seem weak in the vampire world, but Yuuki had good reason to be scared of the night. Looking up at the night sky she looked at the millions of stars that shone little bright pinpricks of light in the vast empty dark void of space. The moon also glowed, high in the sky; it was a beacon of hope to Yuuki. That something light could still survive in the dark. Snapping out of her daze Yuuki turned her back on the shadows of the night outside and walked over to her bed which Seiren had made, left a towel on and had left Yuuki's outfit for tonight set out on. She took the towel and walked past the bed and in to her bathroom where Seiren was having a shower. Yuuki also had a bath separate from the shower so that both girls could quickly wash at the same time if they needed to (Yuuki and Seiren share a room because Seiren is Yuuki's guard all day every day and so she should be sloe to her master at all times to protect her and serve her). This happened to be one of those times where Yuuki's specially designed bathroom was useful. The girl's both washed the blood and dirt from the events earlier off their bodies and out of their hair, glad to be clean of the smell of blood and vampire hunters. Since they were in a hurry they both use their enhanced vampire speed to wash quickly and get dry and dressed. It only took them a few minutes this way and luckily they were ready and presentable just in time. A few seconds after Seiren had finished helping Yuuki tie up her hair, there was a knock on the door and they were summoned to have tea with Yuuki's parents. As they made their way down the stairs and in to the drawing room where they would have tea, Yuuki and Seiren quickly checked their reflections in the mirrors they passed, to ensure they looked tidy, presentable and respectful for the purebloods.

Yuuki's chocolate brown eyes swept over her reflection time and time again to take in every inch of her appearance, to assure she looked the best she could. She was dressed in a simple just below the knee length dress, it was dark red, had chunky straps with short sleeved ruffles and a v-neck dip to just above the chest. The top part was plain, fitted and straight while the bottom half flicked out a little, had layers and very few small silver sequins along the top and bottom. At the back it covered her up to the neck and there were a row of small silver buttons that ran down the back of the dress to the waist (so that she could easily slip it on or off by undoing the buttons). The dress easily hid the evidence of the stomach wound she had healed up and she had easily closed up her head wound and healed it completely so that it didn't scar at all – since it was from falling to the hard floor when she fell unconscious – but just in case there was a slight bump or bruise evident Seiren had styled Yuuki a side fringe that swept across the area where she had hit her head and also accentuated her perfect heart shaped face. Seiren had also made sure that Yuuki's thick waist length dark brown, almost black colour hair was straight and pulled up in to a high and long ponytail – with a thin silver hair tie - to match the straight side sweeping fringe. Besides the dress, which showed Yuuki's soft and creamy coloured bare legs, she was only wearing a pair of soft red satin pumps, which had silver lace that wound around and attached to the ankles to keep them in place. She was also wearing a tiny bit of makeup; silver eye shadow and deep red lipstick.

Seiren carefully and clinically observed her appearance as she followed the maid and swept past mirror after mirror on the way to her patiently waiting masters. She was wearing a long sleeved, hip length, green silk turtleneck shirt with a simple renaissance period style, dark navy blue bodice – with thin grey laces - over the top. She had chosen to adorn a pair of black and cropped, velvet trousers that hung perfectly on her hips and stopped at her shins where they were tied to her legs with dark grey laces. She had on a pair of dark green and cream, diamond patterned, just below the knee socks which could be seen appearing from her shoes and leading up her legs where they vanished out of sight under her cropped trousers. On her feet she wore a pair of cowboy style, slip on ankle boots, which were made of purposely cracked grey leather. Seiren's short silver hair hung down to half way between her chin and her shoulders, in her usual style, with no accessories in it, not even a headband or a hair slide – she preferred it that way – because she liked it neat and tidy. As a child she had had long hair but as she grew older she had found that it framed her pale skin and the oval shape of her face better when it was short and simple. Just like Yuuki, Seiren was wearing only a small amount of makeup on her already perfect face; she had put on dark green eye shadow and navy blue liquid eyeliner to accentuate her eyes and was also wearing a small sheen of muddy pink lip-gloss on her small and delicate lips.

Seiren didn't have as many scars as Yuuki did but the ones on her arms were more noticeable than Yuuki's (Yuuki only had a few small scars on her arms and legs, she had a lot more scars on her back, shoulders, thighs and stomach, whereas Seiren had quite a few on her arms and legs, two on her chest and one long one down her back that was in the shape of claws.), so she covered them up most of the time, especially when meeting with her pureblood masters. And since she had a couple of new scars on her arms she had chosen to wear a long sleeved shirt today to cover them.

By the time they reached the drawing room Seiren and Yuuki were very nervous about what would be said, but at least they were confident that their appearances were perfect.

- - -

-a-

- - -

The maid knocked on the door to the drawing room and entered with Yuuki and Seiren following silently. On the other side of the room, facing them were Yuuki's parents, Sakura and Ryu Kiyomizu, the masters of this house and some of the most powerful purebloods alive. They dismissed the maid instantly and ordered for them to be left in peace now since their blood had already been served. Yuuki didn't dare make a move until her parents spoke to her and so Seiren kept quiet and still behind her master, both girls waiting for what would happen now. They were both expecting the usual treatment; a very long lecture, humiliation and punishment. But it didn't come.

The powerful and ominous looking pureblood couple just sat staring at them and sipping at the cups of blood. This had never happened before and Yuuki was becoming quite worried as to what was going on, but she dared not move let alone speak without her parents' permission. Finally the pureblood couple glanced at each other, nodded slightly in silent meaning to each other and turned back to them. Yuuki's mother was the first to speak, which wasn't a good sign at all because her father was the master of the house and he usually reprimanded her and dealt out the punishments. Everything was different this time and that meant danger for Yuuki.

Her mother asked them to come sit down on the sofa across from them and have a cup of 'tea' (its what they call snacking on blood in the royal and noble vampire houses). The girls did as they were told, knowing that this was an order they were meant to obey and not a request. Sakura moved to the small tea table and poured two fancy cream coloured and flower patterned teacups full of fresh blood and handed them to Yuuki and Seiren who politely accepted them and sipped at them – hoping not to annoy the purebloods any further – while they observed the vampires across from them. The couple just smiled at them, which they only ever did when they wanted Yuuki to do something without arguing. This situation had already seemed hopeless but now it seemed that things were worse than they thought, which was very bad for Yuuki.

The purebloods were being unusually civil towards them considering that no doubt they would have already been filled in on the hunter attack from earlier by one of their diligent and loyal servants. All the girls could do was sit and drink their cups of blood while they waited in anticipation and worry for what the purebloods were going to say.

Suddenly Yuuki's father put his cup of blood down and sat up straight, obviously about to address them. The next words that would out of his mouth would change Yuuki's life forever.

"Yuuki, we are sending you to Cross Academy, immediately."

- - - -

-A-

Well I hope that the first real chapter has set the scene enough for now. I will reveal more of Yuuki's past and her life as the story goes on, but for now I want to keep some significant details secret to surprise y'all.

In my opinion the part about Yuuki's past and meeting Seiren was a bit messy because the way I wrote to reveal the details didn't seem to fit together very well. But I decided to leave it and if anyone else thinks it's a bit confusing then please let me know and I can always have another go at writing that part.

Also I think I may have changed tenses from past to present quite a bit throughout this chapter, by accident. It's a bad habit of mine, which I am trying to correct, but I am not very good at noticing where I may have gone wrong. So if there are any major tense or grammar mistakes that anyone can spot then please let me know about them and I will try to fix them.

In the next chapter Yuuki will be arriving at Cross Academy and I will be showing flashbacks of how she got there. But my whole story wont be jumping ahead then flashing back so don't worry.

Thank you for reading

Please review

…Anie


End file.
